


Some Ass Needs Kicking And Jensen's The Man For The Job

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rome Con, jared and jensen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jensen consoles his lover when Jared gets hate mail.





	Some Ass Needs Kicking And Jensen's The Man For The Job

As Jared read the tweets, a veil of sadness fell over him. 

Even though fans sent him truck-loads of love and encouragement, there were a group of them who seemed to enjoy sending hate mail, ranging from mild pokes at his physical persona or character, to death threats.  
Jared knew he shouldn't let the harsh words affect him. He should be glorying in the positive love he received daily, yet it seemed a small potion of evil trumped an enormity of good

Just then the door to the room crashed open and Jensen breezed in, invigorated by the Roman sunshine, ready to go sightseeing before they were due to board the flight back home in the evening.

“Come on Jay. Thought you'd be ready by now. Wanna take in the sights, do some shopping before the flight.”

“Uh.... yeah, almost,“ Jared stuttered, not expecting Jensen have finished tying up the last bits and pieces with the con organisers yet.

He quickly switched off his phone, plastered a smile on his face and turned to meet his lover's eyes.

 

Jensen though, like a human computer, had categorized every every nuance of Jared's body language.  
“What's wrong, baby. Somethin' happen?”  
“What. No!” Jared averted his eyes. “I just gotta close up the last bag, then I'm ready to go.”

 

But Jensen covered the space between them in two long strides and gripped Jared's chin, turning his face gently towards him.  
“I know that look. Something's upset you, hasn't it? You wanna stay here in Rome a little longer or are you pining for the kids back home?”

That made Jared try for a watery smile, so far was it from the truth of what was bothering him.  
“No and no, “ he replied. “Neither. I'm just tired. This con is a pretty busy one, and we kinda drank too much wine.”

“Bullshit,“ Jensen snorted. “That's not the reason you look as if someone just trampled all over your favourite guitar. Out with it or I'm gonna tie you down to the bed and fuck you senseless until you surrender and spill.”

This time Jared laughed out loud. “That threat's gotten old, Jen. It never affected me the first time you came out with it, certainly doesn't now, primarily because I love it when you do.”

“Fine, “ Jensen grinned, knowing it was true. “You don't wanna share. Go get your stuff together and we'll head out. We've only got a coupla hours before we need to get to the airport.”

“Right. I'll just take a leak and straighten my hair,” Jared said making for the bathroom.

 

Keeping one eye on the door, Jensen picked up Jared's phone and clicked it open. The tweets his lover had been reading were still on the page. Jared must have been looking at them when Jensen had burst into the room.  
As he browsed, he felt his anger mount.  
Who were these fuckers that were sending such painful things to his sweet puppy Jared?  
So caught up was he in reading the trash on Jared's phone, that he didn't hear the bathroom door squeak open.

 

“Jen, no,“ Jared sighed, grabbing his phone from Jensen's hand. “You shouldn't be reading that stuff.”  
“Oh, yes I should,“ Jensen answered. “They don't dare send me shit like that. They know it runs off my back like water anyhow. I couldn't give a fuck what some morons tweet to me, but if they send it to you, it does hurt. They don't get to upset you like that.”

“I'm not upset, Jen, “ Jared shrugged, trying for nonchalant. “Everyone gets hate mail one time or another. It seems these con-goers are fixated on you and Misha being in love and they see me as the obstacle to that. So they hate on me.”

 

Jensen let out a full-blown laugh, and tears of amusement filled his eyes. 

“Idiots,” he chortled, pulling Jared into his arms. “I only interact with Collins because we're continually being asked to pimp the show, otherwise I wouldn't give him the time of day, weirdo that he is.  
If the fans haven't realised yet that I'm mad about you, have been since the first time I set eyes on your lanky ass and that killer smile of yours, then they need really thick contacts!”

 

He cupped Jared's head, pulling it down until it rested in the crook of his neck, and petted his lover's hair, his heart overflowing with adoration for the younger man.  
How people could think he had eyes for any other when his entire being was entwined around Jared Padalecki, was a mystery.

 

“Hey, man,” he whispered into Jared's chestnut hair. "The next one who sends you that kind stuff is gonna have to deal with me and get their ass kicked. We good? Ready to do the sightseeing gig? Come on I wanna buy you the most expensive watch in the whole of Rome, though there's nothing big enough to show you how much I love you.”

 

“We just bough watches in Australia,“ Jared grinned, disengaging himself from his lover's arms, his good humour restored by Jensen's umpteenth avowal of love.  
“Bitch. If I wanna buy you a watch, who's gonna stop me?”

“Not me, Jerk, “ Jared laughed, the call-back to Sam and Dean's dialogue as real to them as to their fictional characters.

The end.


End file.
